


it's a beautiful night

by akaparalian



Series: From Tumblr [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, entire team mentioned in passing, mentions of some canon pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be a party. Really, it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a beautiful night

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that the show just ended gives me a free pass to write as much team fluff as I want, right? Right?

It wasn’t supposed to be a party.  
  
Really, it wasn’t. It had started out as just Dick and Wally and movie night - Star Wars; the original trilogy, since Wally was firmly set in his beliefs that the newer ones were a complete travesty. But, of course, Artemis came too, and about thirty minutes in she asked if Zatanna could stop by as well. Dick certainly wasn’t going to turn down a visit from one of their oldest friends, and Zatanna showed up a few minutes later with Raquel in tow. Dick, after a quick check with Wally, sent Babs a quick text asking if  _she_  wanted to come, since it was looking like there was a group thing happening, and before long Babs came with Tim and Cassie, who brought Arsenal, Jaime, and Bart by extension, and M’gann and Garfield and Conner showed up after awhile, and it all sort of snowballed until every last member of the team was crammed into Dick’s apartment, spilling over all available furniture and the floor and the coffee table.   
  
And thus, Dick is currently in the kitchen, looking over his dismally inadequate supply of food - he might have enough popcorn, maybe, if they ration it - as  _The Empire Strikes Back_  plays on in the background. He can hear Wally leading a chorus of swearing as, apparently, Lando Calrissian made the scene, winces a bit at the poor impression that’s probably leaving on the freshmen, knows Bruce might kill him if he knew he’d deliberately allowed Tim access to a roomful of people yelling about “well he’s a motherfuckin’ traitorous asshole, at first!”, but then again, what Bruce doesn’t know…  
  
“We gonna starve before the night’s out?” Dick hears; Mal’s come wandering into the kitchen with a pair of empty glasses in hand. He goes for the Coke on the counter as Dick laughs.   
  
“Doesn’t look like it’ll get that bad,” he snorts, grabbing a box of microwave popcorn and shutting the cabinet. “I might have to run to 7-11, though.”   
  
“Thanks for letting us invade your apartment, man,” Mal says as he heads back to the living room as Dick starts the process of making enough popcorn for a small army.   
  
He doesn’t mind, though; sure, there’ll be popcorn kernels ground so completely into his carpet that removing them will be a laughable idea, and he suspects at least one piece of furniture will be damaged by the end of the night, and he won’t have had his chance to catch up with Wally (and Artemis) now that this whole mess is, hopefully, over, but, he thinks as he glances in at his team packed around, on top of, and into each other, he wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
